Forbidden Love
by NeroAnne
Summary: “It’s forbidden, Matty,” Jeff panted, shutting his eyes when Matt kissed his neck, “Forbidden!” Matt responded with a cold smirk, “Sure…it may be forbidden, but it’s also love.” For: AnonymousPunk, XD.
1. Heat of the Moment

_Title: Forbidden Love_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy or any other body I decide to put in this here ficcy, XD._

_Summary: __"It's forbidden, Matty," Jeff panted, shutting his eyes when Matt kissed his neck, "Forbidden!" Matt responded with a cold smirk, "Sure…it may be forbidden, but it's also love."_

_Dedicated to: AnonymousPunk. 3-shot._

_ZZZZZ_

_Chapter 1. Heat of the Moment._

Jeff frowned, walking behind his brother, holding onto his cheek. "You didn't have to hit me so hard…"

Matt glanced back at his brother and frowned, "Sorry," he stopped, turning around. His brown eyes traced over the redness on his baby brother's cheeks and he sighed.

Jeff tilted his head, watching Matt walk closer, "Matt?" his chin was grabbed in a gentle hold and he blushed, feeling Matt's soft lips on his left cheek then to his right cheek. When Matt let go of his chin, Jeff grinned, "I'm not a kid anymore, Matt…a kiss on the cheek isn't gonna cut it."

Matt's eyebrows rose, "Not gonna cut it, hm? Alright then," Matt smirked, "What do you want?"

Jeff smiled; walking ahead of Matt, "You know what I want…" his sweet southern drawl caused Matt to chuckle.

"Course I do," Matt pulled out his wallet and handed Jeff a dollar, "Here, go get your damn Skittles."

Jeff chuckled, kissing Matt's cheek, "Thanks!" he sped off towards the vending machines.

Matt shook his head, a wry smile on his lips, "And he says he isn't a kid…" Matt's eyes closed, his smile turning into a frown. '_Why couldn't you have said something else…? Something we both want. You feel this strange connection between us the same way I do…Hide it all you want Jeff, but I know you want me. And you know that I want you back.'_



Jeff slowed to a stop, panting slightly. He pressed a hand to the glass on the vending machine before pressing his forehead against it as well, his eyes closing. '_Why do you put me through this…? Why can't you understand…the feelings we have are forbidden…they're not normal._'

Licking his lips, Jeff stared into the glass. His eyes zeroed in on a shadow reflected against the glass. Turning his head, he frowned, "What?"

The blonde behind him merely shrugged, "I kinda wanted to buy something."

Jeff fought the blush that wanted to warm his cheeks, "Oh, yeah…my bad." He stepped aside, staring down at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck.

The tall blonde inserted a bill and pressed some random buttons. Once his candy bar had dropped the bottom, he knelt down, reaching his hand in and grabbing it. He straightened after that, bringing a piece of the chocolate to his lips.

Jeff forced a grin, "Since when do you like chocolate?"

Hazel eyes narrowed, "Never," he admitted, "I just sorta had a strong craving for it."

'_I know what you mean,_' Jeff thought, thinking of Matt's chocolate brown eyes. Shaking his head, he shyly tilted his head at the older man, "Oh."

Adam stared at him before rolling his eyes, "Okay freak, what's wrong?"

Jeff bristled, "_Freak!?_" he stepped closer to Adam but stopped when the guy held his hands up defensively.

"Come now, Jeffrey. I don't like you and you don't like me, but I'm worried ya know? Gotta make sure _my_ workers are in tip-top shape."

Jeff scoffed, "I am not _your_ worker…nor am I your wife's worker. I am employed by the McMahon's," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Adam smirked slowly, "Sure. Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Jeff turned his head. "No."

Adam shrugged, "Kay. Don't care anyhow." He bit off another piece of the chocolate bar, "When ya need to talk, let me know." He ambled off.

Jeff stared at the vending machine. "…Was it just me…or did he actually seem sincere about that…?"

The vending machine only stared.

"…Don't look at me like that," Jeff said, pointing at it.

The vending machine still stared.

"…Fine! Imma take some Skittles from you!" Jeff slid the dollar into the vending machine.

The vending machine spit the dollar out.

"Why, you…" Jeff tried again.

It was spat out…again.

"Grr," Jeff slid it inside one more time and put his hand over the mouth slit.

The vending machine accepted the dollar.

"…Good!" Jeff pushed the buttons for the skittles. Bending down to pick them up, he stood, ripping the bag open, "Yeah! I win!"

The vending machine stared and then, "This time, you win."

Jeff jumped, dropping several skittles in the process. Hearing laughter from behind him, Jeff growled, turning around to see his brother.

"You scared me you bastard!" Jeff tossed a skittle at him.

Matt only snickered, "Aw, Jeff. You're so cute, talking to a vending machine," he chuckled, holding onto his stomach.

Jeff pouted, "Oh, so you think that's funny, hm?" he tossed the skittles behind him.

Matt smirked, "Hilarious, Jeffy."

"How's this for hilarious?" Jeff tackled Matt.

Matt fell back, pulling a stunned Jeff down with him. Matt grunted slightly, his back meeting the hard ground. Not a second later, Jeff came down on top of him, his small hands to the elder brother's chest, holding himself up if just a little. His pelvis slammed down hard on Matt's causing him to gasp in surprise.

Matt felt his cock throb in his pants and he cursed, slowly closing his eyes. He could feel Jeff stiffen above him and he forced an eye open.

Jeff stared down at him, his hands still on the muscular chest underneath him. Swallowing, Jeff glanced down, seeing Matt's hard cock dangerously close to his own. Letting out an embarrassed whimper, Jeff scrambled off of his brother, calling backwards on his hands.

"Jeff…" Matt whispered softly, coming up onto his knees. He crawled slowly over to his brother, whose eyes were growing wide. Gently sliding his hand up Jeff's thigh, Matt moved on top of the younger brother, his brown eyes shining in approval as Jeff leaned back, pressing his shoulders to the ground.

Jeff's eyes shut tight when Matt leaned down. He let out a short gasp right before Matt caught his lips in a kiss. He felt Matt's tongue trace his lips before his mouth was forcefully opened. He whined, trying to push Matt off, _'Noo, this isn't right…no matter how much I love it…it has to stop,'_ Deeply regretting what he was about to do, Jeff shifted before pushing his knee up.

Matt's eyes opened wide, tears filling them. Rolling off of his brother, Matt groaned in pain, holding onto his aching member. He clenched his other fist, pounding it a few times on the ground.

Jeff licked his lips, standing. His eyes widened with fright as Matt looked up, his own eyes scorching with fire. "M-Matt, we shouldn't…we can't!" he wailed, trying to make his brother understand.

Matt stood, fire in his eyes. Grabbing Jeff's hand, he let loose an aggravated growl when Jeff immediately pulled away. Grabbing his arms instead, Matt pulled Jeff into his embrace. "Tell me it doesn't feel right," he hissed into his brothers ear, thrusting his hips up so that Jeff could feel his hard member, "Tell me if feels as if we shouldn't,"

Jeff couldn't. Tears swam in his vision. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Matt's shoulder, "We'll be hated…" he whispered.

"I don't care," Matt replied heatedly, bringing Jeff closer, "All I want…is to be with you…inside you," his mouth twisting into a grin, he whispered, "Fucking you, Jeffy."

Jeff blushed hotly, "M-Matthew…"

Pinning Jeff against the vending machine, Matt moved his lips close to his brothers ear, "I want to slide my dick inside you, Jeff…I want to pound your sweet ass. I've been wanting to fuck you since you hit 20…and not just me…everyone wants to fuck you…but they'll just have to learn that you belong to _me_."

Jeff's eyes fluttered closed, and a long, needy moan escaped his wet lips, "Oh, god, Matty…"

Matt smirked, _'Little bitch likes dirty talk…'_ He straightened himself. Walking a few ways ahead, he tossed a dark smirk over at Jeff, "Come, baby brother."

Chewing on his lower lip, Jeff followed, "Yes, big brother."



_**When it comes to Hardycest…it's like breathing to me! XD!**_

_**To my fans: your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_


	2. Lust of the Moment

_Title: Forbidden Love_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy or any other body I decide to put in this here ficcy, XD._

_Summary: __"It's forbidden, Matty," Jeff panted, shutting his eyes when Matt kissed his neck, "Forbidden!" Matt responded with a cold smirk, "Sure…it may be forbidden, but it's also love."_

_Dedicated to: AnonymousPunk. 3-shot._

_WARNING: EX-FUCKING-PILICIT!_



_Chapter 2. Lust of the Moment_

_*Splash!*_

_Yelps!_

"T-the water is cold," Jeff whispered, his lips trembling. He was shaking, wrapping his arms around himself. He stood waist deep in the water, his hips bones visible.

The slightly dimmed lights from the indoor pool illuminated the water-making it a foggy blue color.

Matt chuckled and eased back against the pool chair. "It's past midnight, Jeff. Of course the water is cold." He put an arm behind his head, watching his baby brother with amusement dancing in his warm brown eyes.

Jeff grinned, "W-wanna c-c-come in?" his teeth chattered.

Matt unbuttoned his shirt, "Nah, I'm not in a rush to catch hypothermia." He ran a hand down his chest once the shirt was parted.

Jeff blushed lightly, following Matt's hand as it rested on his abdomen. Giggling playfully, Jeff splashed some water, the droplets landing on Matt's chest.

Shivering, Matt licked his lips, "That about killed any boner I could have had by now."

Jeff chuckled before slowly sinking underneath the water. His eyes opened, staring through the water. He swam to the opposite end and broke through the surface, gasping for air.

Glancing over at the other side of the pool, he was a tad bit surprised to find that Matt wasn't on the chair.

"Matt?" he called out.

Nothing.

Shivering, Jeff tossed his wet hair behind him, "Where did he go?" he put his arms on the pool's edge and rested his head on them, humming.

He gasped in surprise when an equally wet chest pressed against his back. A pair of soft lips landed on his wet shoulder, kissing and licking gently.

"Oh, god, Matty," Jeff murmured, "You scared me." He could feel Matt's chest rumble with laughter.

"Sorry," Matt murmured, wrapping his arms around Jeff's stomach, rubbing his belly softly. "It was easy to slide in while you were underwater."

Jeff smiled and moved his head back, resting it on Matt's shoulder. His green eyes stared up at the moon, "Matt…? Should we be this close?"

Matt frowned, pressing his lips against Jeff's shoulder once more, "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

Jeff sighed, "We're brothers…"

"What's it matter? When you're in love…you're in love." Matt pressed on Jeff's stomach, pushing him back towards his aching arousal.

"It's forbidden, Matty," Jeff panted, shutting his eyes when Matt kissed his neck, "Forbidden!"

Matt responded with a cold smirk, "Sure…it may be forbidden, but it's also love." He pressed his fingers against Jeff's entrance, slowly shoving one of his fingers inside. Feeling Jeff tense, Matt calmly moved his finger, thrusting it inside gently.

Jeff mewled, his eyes closing tight. It was wrong…it was _so_ wrong! But it felt so dam good. Why did it have to feel so good?! He panted, tilting his head, further. "Fuck, Matty," he whined.

"Just tell me that it doesn't feel good…tell me that you don't want it and I'll stop," Matt pulled his finger out slowly, before pushing two in the second time. He bit his bottom lip. God, Jeff's ass would feel so tight around his cock…

Jeff couldn't and he honestly didn't want to tell Matt to stop. It felt amazing. The way Matt's fingers would slide into his ass gently then tear out roughly…it was making him insane.

"Matty…"

Matt paused, "Jeff?"

Jeff slowly turned in the water, Matt's fingers slowly easing out of his ass. He faced his brother, before cupping his face in his hands. He brought Matt's face down and then he moved his own face closer.

Matt closed his yes, accepting the sweet, trusting kiss. He tilted his head, putting one hand behind Jeff's neck, brining him closer. He slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth, groaning at the sweet taste.

Jeff brought his legs up, wrapping them tightly around Matt's waist. He felt his older brother move in the water, so that he was pinning Jeff against the edge. He could feel Matt's large cock poking at his stomach.

Sliding his hand down Matt's chest, Jeff grabbed onto that cock and tugged, grinning when Matt broke the kiss in order to breath. "God, so big…" he played around with Matt's balls, cupping them and stroking them.

Matt licked his lips, his eyes fluttering closed, "Shit, Jeff…" he placed his hand over Jeff's guiding him in stroking movement. "Oh, fuck,"

Jeff smiled, the sweet blush tinting his cheeks. Matt was so hard, and so damn thick…His size was roughly maybe nine inches, but the thickness of it…he couldn't even wrap his whole hand around it!

He closed his eyes. _'Oh god…what it would feel like…'_ He let out a breathless whimper. He could hear Matt chuckle.

"Thinking about it, hm? How hard it'll be to force this dick up your ass…it'll be tight, Jeffy. Especially since you're a virgin, my virgin bitch," he pecked Jeff's lips, "God, I want to slide it into you right now…Will you let me? Will you allow me to shove my dick in your ass, Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, moaning, "Stop it," he begged. He was getting hard…but he shouldn't be. For fucks sake, this was his _brother_! He gasped in surprise when he was picked up.

Matt stood, leaving the water. He carried Jeff over to the pool chairs and gently placed him on one of them. His eyes darkened, watching the droplets of water fall down Jeff's pretty body. He smirked when Jeff squirmed, shivering under his gaze.

"I think you were supposed to be born a girl," Matt murmured, slowly forcing Jeff's legs open. He crawled onto the open space on the chair, holding Jeff's legs by the backs of the knees, "No guy can be this pretty."

Jeff flushed, "Fuck you, Matt," he licked his lips. The water was sliding down his skin. He could feel droplets moving down to his cock and his ass. He moaned.

Matt smirked, kissing Jeff's thigh. He moved his mouth lower, licking the water off of Jeff's inner thigh. Swiftly, he turned Jeff so that he was on his hands and knees.

Jeff let out a tiny squeak. Now, he was confused. What the hell was Matt going to do-…Oh. Oh! _**Oh!!**_

Jeff gasped, his fists clenching in surprise, "Matt!" he could feel his brother's tongue inside him, pushing in before ducking out. "Dear, god," he whispered, eyes wide. The pleasure was intense. Too intense. With just a couple of more licks to his pucker, Jeff's cream soaked the pool chair.

He could feel Matt's smirk and he growled. Okay, no more innocent baby brother.

Matt blinked in surprise when he was suddenly shoved onto the chair by little Jeff. His back connected hard with the chair and he let out a low grunt. He smirked, noting the dark look in Jeff's eyes, "Have your little fun now, baby brother. I'll show you who's in charge later."

Jeff didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his mouth, sucking the head of Matt's thick cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes, moaning. Did Matt taste good _everywhere_? He sucked persistently, swirling his piercing all over the slit, inducing pleasure-filled grunts from Matt.

"That's it, bitch. Show me how much you love my dick," Matt grabbed a fistful of Jeff's hair and thrust his hips.

Jeff could feel his mouth stretching wider, and his eyes opened. God, it was hard to even get more than half of Matt's cock into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, sliding lower, gagging hard around Matt's dick.

Matt groaned, "Oh, yes," he could feel Jeff's little tongue lick at the underside of his dick and he lost it. Pulling Jeff away from his dick, he forced Jeff's mouth open and used his

other hand to stroke himself. He groaned, his seed shooting onto Jeff's lips. After he was sure he got enough into Jeff's mouth, he aimed his cock lower and he spurted the rest all over Jeff's neck.

Jeff swallowed, moaning and tossing his head back. He swallowed everything he had, licking his lips when he was done. He panted, resting his head on Matt's stomach. Grabbing onto the semi-hard cock, he jerked it, keeping his eyes on it. He carefully ran his hand up and then down again, watching it grow harder.

Matt hummed in pleasure, watching the display with half-lidded eyes. It felt unimaginably nice…his eyes drifted lower…

Only to shoot open in surprise.

"Jeff," Matt said, quickly.

"Shut up," Jeff growled, lowering himself onto the thick and hard length carefully. He felt the head enter his ass and he whimpered, eyes wet with sudden tears. He forced himself down a bit further, but he stopped, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You aren't well, stretched, let me just-" he let out a loud gaps when Jeff suddenly dropped his weight down, his ass filling up entirely with hard dick. "Oh, fucking hell,"

Jeff sobbed, his hands on Matt's stomach, tears falling from his face, "Ouch, shit," he stood perfectly still, scared to death of moving. God, he knew he tore something…it hurt too bad. He could feel blood…moving down Matt's hard dick. Coating it.

Matt's eyes were shut tight, his lungs burning. Jeff was so incredibly tight. It was suffocating his cock. Gently rubbing circles on Jeff's back, he tried to help his younger brother fight the pain.

Jeff held on, slowly welcoming the pain. In an odd twist of fate, the dick in his ass actually started to feel good. Really good. Jeff let out a low moan, reaching behind him to grab his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Raising up slightly, he gasped before sliding down again. Oh, god, it felt amazing.

"Jeff," Matt groaned, grabbing his brothers hips, helping him to ride. He moved up, gently pushing his dick in and out of Jeff's ass.

Jeff smirked suddenly, "Gonna make me scream, brother?"

Matt shook his head, "Not this time…I don't want to hurt you any more than I already did…we'll make love now…tomorrow," he smirked darkly, "I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget your name."

Jeff shivered. He didn't doubt it.

They moved together in sync. Jeff raising up and Matt pulling him down. Moans and groans filtered around the pool. The sound of passionate sex heard clearly throughout the quiet pool.

Jeff moved down, kissing Matt's lips, sucking and nibbling gently. Matt responded in kind, kissing back just as good.

"Oh, god," Jeff murmured, "I'm gonna cum," he grabbed onto his dick, jerking steadily.

"Cum for me, baby," Matt said softly. He watched, fascinated, as his command was actually granted. Streams of white liquid spurted from Jeff's member to coat their stomachs. He groaned as the hot liquid landed on his body. Thrusting up a couple of more times, he followed, splashing Jeff's insides with his semen.

Both brothers moaned, feeling the cum nestle in Jeff's ass.

"We should get back to the room…it's nearly morning…" Jeff murmured. He stood, ripping a moan from Matt as his flaccid cock was pulled away from Jeff's warm hole.

Jeff stumbled, holding onto the chair for support. "Holy shit…"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, picking up his jeans. He shoved on his boxers, pulling his pants on soon after. He buttoned up his shirt, smirking as he felt Jeff's cum against his skin.

Jeff blushed, "I, uh…can't move. My back…it fucking hurts."

Matt chuckled.

"Fuck you and your thick dick," Jeff growled. He snatched his clothes away from Matt and put them on messily, completely uncaring.

Matt merely grinned and picked Jeff up bridal style, "Relax," he soothed, "A warm bath will cure that."

Jeff closed his eyes.



_**See, now that was the most graphic…XD! I LOVE IT!**_


	3. The Dominant Moment

_Title: Forbidden Love_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy or any other body I decide to put in this here ficcy, XD._

_Summary: __"It's forbidden, Matty," Jeff panted, shutting his eyes when Matt kissed his neck, "Forbidden!" Matt responded with a cold smirk, "Sure…it may be forbidden, but it's also love."_

_Dedicated to: AnonymousPunk. 3-shot._

_WARNING: EX-FUCKING-PLICIT!_



_Chapter 3. The Dominant Moment._

"I'll be right back."

Jeff looked towards Matt. His elder brother was putting on a coat. "We just got here…where are you going?" he ran a hand through the soapy warm water.

"Relax," Matt murmured, kneeling down next to the tub. He moved forward, pressing his lips to Jeff's. He sucked at his brother's lower lip. He continued to suck even as he moved back, letting Jeff's bottom lip slide out of his mouth. "I have something I need to do."

Jeff watched him stand, green eyes drifting, "Okay…"

"Don't fall asleep in there," Matt warned, before he left the room.

Jeff sighed. Leaning over, he pulled out the water blocker and drained the tub. Standing carefully, he turned the shower head on, rinsing all the soap from his body.

Once he was done, he turned the knob, cutting off the water. Bringing a towel up to his hair, he began to towel-dry it carelessly. Picking up a light robe, he wrapped it around his body.

When he felt his hair was dry enough, he hung up the wet towel, running a hand through his matted down blonde hair. Shrugging, he climbed into bed.

Turning on the TV, he rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar voice of Adam Copeland screeching into a mic. "When is this not on?" He switched the channel to a slasher movie.

Ten minutes later, he was fast asleep.



Matt walked into the room. He grinned.

"You are way too cute," he told his younger brother.

Jeff stared back at him with sleepy green eyes. He had one hand in his hair, playing gently with the blonde strands. The robe he wore was hanging down one shoulder, exposing the pretty smooth skin.

"Comfortable, baby?" Matt asked, shrugging off his coat.

"…Sleep. Now. You, bed. Come." Jeff mumbled, patting the bed.

Matt chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt. "Sleep? None of that now." Once he had his shirt off, Matt climbed into bed, settling himself on top of Jeff. He pressed his arousal against Jeff's ass.

Jeff hummed, pressing back against Matt's thickness. "Where'd you go?"

"Told Stephanie you and I were gonna take a few days off." Matt answered. He nuzzled his face against Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff blinked, "Why'd you do that?" he asked softly.

Matt smirked. "Because, baby…after I'm done with you you're not going to be able to walk right…let alone wrestle."

Jeff shivered. He could feel Matt's cock poking him in the ass through the flimsy robe and the pants Matt was wearing. "In that case…" he swung, kicking Matt lightly off of him.

Matt blinked in surprise, falling off the bed. "Jeff?"

Jeff smirked, tightening the robe around him. "I'm gonna make use of my leg power while I still have it."

He bolted out the door, leaving a chuckling Matt behind.

"Alright, babe. We'll play a little." Matt stood, not brothering to put on a shirt and ran out the door.



Jeff shivered, rubbing his arms. He should have grabbed a damn sweater…

He skidded to a stop, glancing behind him.

Matt was no where in sight.

Jeff grinned, turning back to look ahead.

He ran face first into a solid chest.

Jeff fell back, rubbing his nose, "Ow…"

He looked up, blushing heatedly.

Adam stared back down at him, confused as hell.

"Why are you running around nearly naked?" Adam's eyes lowered the Jeff's exposed inner thighs. He shifted, trying hard to avoid getting a boner. Jeff had real pale and pretty skin…

Jeff huffed, standing up. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding the robe closed. "None of your business."

Adam rose and eyebrow, "Yeah…but I don't wanna hear your screams keeping me up at night."

Jeff blinked, "Excuse me?"

Adam smirked. "Wandering around at night…in a hotel…wearing only a robe. You're gonna get raped."

Jeff's mouth dropped open. "You mother fuck-" a hand over his mouth stopped him from finishing his curse. He panicked but then stopped. He lapped gently at the palm over his lips. Matt.

Matt clenched his other fist, feeling Jeff lap at his palm. Turning burning eyes to Adam, Matt tilted his head. "Raped?"

Adam merely smirked. "You see what he's wearing?"

Matt scoffed. He picked his brother up, holding him tightly against his chest.

Jeff rested his head on Matt's chest, closing his eyes.

Adam twitched. Why did they look so damn hot together?!

"Trust me, Adam. Jeff will _never_ be raped," smirking, Matt turned, "but he sure as hell is going to get brutally fucked."

Adam could hear Jeff's gasp and he bit his bottom lip. Fuck! Hardycest and he wasn't even invited to watch!

Shrugging, Adam walked back the direction he came.

Maybe he could videotape Legacy again…



"_Brutally_ fucked, Matty?" Jeff crossed his legs, staring up at his brother. "It sounds like it'll hurt…" But damn if he didn't want it.

Matt chuckled, "Of course it's gonna hurt. You want it to hurt." He glanced over at his brother, eyes softening, "Don't you?"

Jeff nodded quickly, "Absolutely…it's just…"

Matt urged him to talk.

Jeff flushed, "I want it harder than that…"

Matt shook his head, smiling darkly. "Yeah?" he crossed over to the bed, shoving Jeff down roughly. He pulled open the robe, staring down at his brother's body.

Jeff blushed prettily, "I want…to be your slut."

Matt snickered, "Do you?" he unbuttoned his pants. Shifting out of the black jeans, he rubbed his aching cock.

Jeff blinked, "You didn't wear anything underneath?" his eyes were focused solely on Matt's thick, throbbing length.

"Why bother," Matt murmured. "I was coming back to fuck you anyways."

Jeff smirked, "So? What are you waiting for? Fuck me." He reached down and grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Matt clenched his teeth. Grabbing the face of his thick length, he rubbed the head around Jeff's tightly puckered entrance. "You don't want me to stretch you out a bit first?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Your fingers aren't as thick as your dick."

Matt smirked. He pushed the head of his cock into Jeff's ass slowly. Running his hands down to Jeff's ass cheeks, he squeezed, roughly pushing his nails into the soft skin.

Jeff whined, raising his legs higher. "All of it," he begged, his voice husky, "I want all of it inside my ass."

"You want it all, Jeffy?" Matt placed his knees on the bed, pushing Jeff's legs higher. Standing slightly, he slid his hands up to the back of Jeff's knees. He forced them down, smirking when the new position led him to push his dick deeper.

Jeff moaned, reaching down. He played with Matt's balls as he pushed, "Shove it inside me already," he whined.

Matt frowned, "Patience, baby brother."

"Fuck patience!"

_Smack._

Jeff closed his eyes, mewling loudly.

Matt chuckled, tracing the red handprint left on Jeff's ass. "I'm going to fuck you, Jeff." His eyes narrowed. "But on my terms."

"Oh fuck me," Jeff whined.

"I intend to," Matt growled. He let go of his dick and slammed it in hard. Watching his dick tear into Jeff's ass with lustful brown eyes.

"Oh, fuck!" Jeff moaned, arching his back. The feel of Matt's big dick in his ass…god, he could nearly taste him…he _wanted_ to taste him.

Jeff pushed Matt off of him, both brothers groaning as Matt's thickness popped out.

Lowering himself to his knees, Jeff licked his lips, "I want to suck you…"

Matt's eyes narrowed.

"Please," Jeff whined.

Matt inwardly smirked. "Fine, Jeff. Suck."

Almost as soon as the words lefts Matt's lips, Jeff's tongue was on his dick, lapping at it. Matt groaned, eyes fluttering closed. He could feel that damn piercing…it was running all along his engorged dick, making him harder…so hard that it hurt.

"To think," Matt whispered darkly, "That only last night you were trying to object to this…"

Jeff sighed, gently dragging his teeth back and forth Matt's thick cock. The sheer width of it stretched his mouth wide; taking it all down his throat was difficult.

"And now, here you are. In between my knees and sucking my dick for all you're worth…" Matt jerked his hips in surprise, feeling Jeff nip lightly at his balls, "And loving every fucking second."

Jeff knew it was true. He couldn't get enough of Matt's cock. It actually made his mouth hurt trying to suck him all in. The taste was exquisite…it was Matt. Jeff pulled back before taking a deep breath.

Matt watched him, smirking. He knew what Jeff wanted.

Jeff licked his lips before locking eyes with Matt.

Matt grabbed the back of Jeff's neck and pulled him down hard, his cock head hitting the back of Jeff's throat with incredible force. Matt growled. He hit so damn deep…he could feel Jeff swallowing, trying hard not to choke. Fuck…it felt too amazing.

Jeff could fear tears sliding down his cheeks. He didn't care. He sucked a bit, trying to drain Matt of his cum. It worked. He heard Matt curse above him before he erupted. Jeff tightened his lips, keeping the cum in his mouth, but not swallowing.

"Fuck…" Matt shivered, feeling his cum press against his cock. "Swallow."

Jeff didn't.

"Bitch," Matt growled, twisting his locks painfully, "I said _swallow_."

Jeff swallowed only a bit, before he pulled his mouth completely off, watching with glowing green eyes as Matt's cum spilled down his thighs, coating his cock perfectly. Jeff snickered at Matt's expression.

"Fucking milk maid," Matt snarled. Jeff had completely dirtied him with his own cum…

Jeff chuckled, tossing his pretty hair behind him. "Don't be pouty," Jeff began to lick the cum off, sliding his tongue around the white liquid.

Matt grunted. He pushed Jeff onto the bed, spreading his legs. "Forget it," He rammed his dick inside Jeff's ass. Not bothering to wait for Jeff to adjust, he stood, grabbing Jeff's legs.

Jeff panted, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist. His older brother was standing on the bed, a dark gleam in his eyes.

Jeff's shoulders and head were the only thing on the bed. His legs were wrapped around Matt, who stood, glaring darkly.

"Scream for me, Jeff." He pulled out slowly, before he crashed down on his knees in a tombstone-like move, sending his cock unimaginably deep into Jeff.

Jeff screamed. Pain and pleasure easily detected in the loud, high-pitched wail. Jeff clawed at the bed sheets, crying out. He could hear banging against the wall and he clenched his teeth, "_Fuck you_!" he yelled at the bothersome neighbors. The banging stopped.

Matt doubled over; sweat beginning to build up on his chest. His eyes were wide, staring down at Jeff. God, his brother looked so gorgeous. The pleasure-induced tears in those pain filled green eyes…remarkable.

Jeff cursed, punching the bed hard. "Damn it!" he could feel blood. A lot of it. He licked his lips, a long sigh escaping him. He could feel Matt's cock throbbing inside him and he smirked, "Hard, aren't ya?"

"Quiet, bitch," Matt snarled. It was taking everything outta him to keep from cumming.

"What's wrong big brother?" Jeff hissed, eyes flashing, "Can't hold it? Ya gonna cum in my ass? Fill me up with your cream? Pussy. I knew you wouldn't last long."

Matt's eyes flared, "You're asking for trouble, Jeff."

Jeff smirked, "I'm not asking, Matt. I'm demanding it."

'_That's it!_' Matt pulled out, his cock gleaming with blood. He thrust back in roughly, piercing Jeff's legs with his nails. His eyes narrowed, drilling deeper. "This what you wanted?" he snarled.

Jeff nodded, tears streaking down his face, "Yes, Yes!"

"Son of a…mmph," Matt struggled, his arms shaking. He pulled out again, slamming in just as quick and just as rough. He could see the bed sinking around Jeff every time he slammed into him. He could hear the bed slamming against the wall…fuck.

Jeff cried, gripping onto Matt's forearms, "Enough!" he cried out, wailing in pain, "Please, Matt, just cum! Cum hard!"

"You first," Matt hissed. He jerked Jeff's cock roughly, tugging hard. He smirked, watching Jeff tremble, "Cum in my hand, Jeffy." He pulled out once more, thrusting deeply inside.

Jeff came, a keening wail following, "_**Matt!**_" his cum sprayed Matt's hand. His chest was rising and falling quickly, pants coming in short breaths.

Matt hissed, feeling Jeff tighten unbelievably. He came hard, sending his flow of cum into Jeff's ass. The force was so strong that it caused Matt's cock to slip out of Jeff, spurting the rest of his cum on Jeff's thighs and legs.

Jeff shuddered, his hair sticking to his face. He glanced up shyly, biting at his lower lip.

Matt smiled, lowering his head. He kissed Jeff softly, sweetly. Their arms wrapped around each other.

"Did I hurt you?" Matt asked softly.

Jeff played with Matt's hair, "I loved that it hurt."

Matt smiled, resting his head on Jeff's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The brothers shared another kiss and they eventually succumbed to sleep.

Let it be forbidden. Let them be hated.

As long as they were in love. Love is never Forbidden.



_***slumps over, exhausted.***_

_**My bro caught me writing this and he's all "WTF!?!" XD!**_

_**Dear, dear, AnonymousPunk, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**I'm going to cash in my story favor a little later; I want ya to be able to finish your stories. (Especially Heat of the Moment, XD.)**_


End file.
